Ace of Aces
Note: '''The following is SWG Legends exclusive content Ace of Aces is a new collection earned by completing all 9 pilot squadrons in Jump to Lightspeed. '''Rewards: * Ace of Aces title * Ace of Aces badge * Starship Hangar Deed Guide Acquiring this title is more time consuming than it is difficult, with proper planning. A number of methods exist and will be outlined below. All of them will involve pre-preparing a ship with high level equipment before you drop your squadron and start another. Crafted parts are plenty strong to get you through this challenge. Suggested Ships: * Imperial Pilot: 'Heavy TIE and the JSF or Belbullab-22 * '''Privateer: 'Dunelizard * 'Rebel: 'Heavy Z95, Y-wing Longprobe (optional) and the Heavy X-wing N'''ote: You can use the JSF and Belbullab-22 no matter your faction, it may be easier on your budget to use this ship for mastering both your Imperial and Rebel squadrons. If you went through Tansarii Point Station's space program, you will have received a prototype Scyk, flyable by all factions, and while unable to use a flight computer, equipped well it will be plenty strong to get you by the first trainers and into your first good ship. If you do not have this Scyk, be advised your first four missions of your first factional squadron will take longer to complete as you are stuck with prototype parts until you can upgrade. Upgrade your ship and ship components as you progress through the ranks. Make use of crafted equipment if you do not have RE'd gear. You can find crafted ship components on the bazaar under the Mark I, II, III, IV, and V categories, while the weapons will be found under Light, Mid-Grade, Heavy, Advanced, and Experimental categories. They are usable at certification levels 1, 3, 5, 7, and 9 respectively. Additionally, make use of the entertainer XP buff, as well as your astromech droid routines, aka space buffs. Once you have aced your first squadron for that faction, load the ships you used with the best available gear, ensure you have a flight computer with all four overloads and the shield shunt commands installed on it, go to your pilot recruiter to quit your squadron and start the process all over again. When you start your next squadron, you will have a ship equipped with high level parts that can make mince meat of your low level opponents. I cannot stress enough that once you quit your squadron, DO NOT TOUCH ANY OF THE COMPONENTS ON YOUR SHIP!!! ''If you accidentally remove something, you can't put it back until you reach the correct equipment level '*Bug* Do not use the level 8 mission reward shields for pre-loaded ships, they will remove themselves automatically if you do not meet the certification level. Changing from Imperial to Rebel and vice versa will incur a lockout period of 48 hours barring you from joining the opposing army, and instantly set you to -2500 faction with the army you just abandoned. If you have negative faction with the army your are trying to advance in, they will cease your training until you get back into the positive. '''The Paths '''Method 1: '''This method is simple, but does not take advantage of the XP bonus you get from becoming a Master Pilot. It is also inefficient for Privateers as they will need to wait to change from Imperial to Rebel or vice versa. In all scenarios, I suggest avoiding Storm Squadron as your first Imperial squadron, as it is quite difficult if you are not prepared. End as Imperial Ace: * Rebel Squadron 1 (Pre-load ships before dropping squadron) * Rebel Squadron 2 * Rebel Squadron 3 * Smuggler Alliance (Pre-load ships before dropping squadron) * Corsec * RSF * Imperial Squadron 1 (Pre-load ships before dropping squadron) * Imperial Squadron 2 * Imperial Squadron 3 End as Rebel Ace: * Imperial Squadron 1 (Pre-load ships before dropping squadron) * Imperial Squadron 2 * Imperial Squadron 3 * RSF (Pre-load ships before dropping squadron) * Corsec * Smuggler Alliance * Rebel Squadron 1 (Pre-load ships before dropping squadron) * Rebel Squadron 2 * Rebel Squadron 3 End as Privateer Ace: Run through all 3 Rebel or Imperial squadrons before swapping to the other * Rebel Squadron 1 or Imperial Squadron 1 (Pre-load ship before dropping squadron) * Rebel Squadron 2 or Imperial Squadron 2 * Rebel Squadron 3 or Imperial Squadron 3 * Privateer Squadron 1 (Pre-load ship before dropping squadron) * Privateer Squadron 2 * Privateer Squadron 3 Your choice of privateer squadron comes down to personal preference, do you want to be Imperial aligned and have landing rights at Emperor's retreat, Rebel aligned and have landing rights at Jabba's Palace, or true neutral? '''Method 2: '''This method will have you swapping out factions in order to maximize the use of the Master Pilot XP bonus and is quite quick to complete. The downside is you will have multiple ships in your datapad that you cannot fly, nor exchange parts. Additionally, you will require more parts for those idle ships and thus, a bigger budget. End as Imperial Ace: * Imperial Squadron 1 (Pre-load ship before dropping squadron) * Smuggler Alliance (Pre-load ship before dropping squadron) * Rebel Squadron 1 (Pre-load ship before dropping squadron) * Rebel Squadron 2 * Rebel Squadron 3 * Corsec * RSF * Imperial Squadron 2 * Imperial Squadron 3 End as Rebel Ace: * Rebel Squadron 1 (Pre-load ship before dropping squadron) * RSF (Pre-load ship before dropping squadron) * Imperial Squadron 1 (Pre-load ship before dropping squadron) * Imperial Squadron 2 * Imperial Squadron 3 * Corsec * Smuggler Alliance * Rebel Squadron 2 * Rebel Squadron 3 End as Privateer Ace: * Privateer Squadron 1 (Preload ship before dropping squadron) * Imperial or Rebel Squadron 1 (Preload ship before dropping squadron) * Imperial or Rebel Squadron 2 * Imperial or Rebel Squadron 3 * Privateer Squadron 2 * Imperial or Rebel Squadron 1 (Preload ship before dropping squadron) * Imperial or Rebel Squadron 2 * Imperial or Rebel Squadron 3 * Privateer Squadron 3 Your final privateer squadron will play a role in the order of operations. If you want to end as a RSF pilot, do Smuggler Alliance, Rebel x 3, Corsec, and then Imperial x 3. If you want to end as a Smuggler Alliance Pilot, do RSF, Imperial x 3, Corsec, and then Rebel x 3. If you want to end as a Corsec Pilot, pair Smuggler Alliance with Rebel and RSF with Imperial. Conclusion This guide will be updated as necessary, if there are any suggestions please add them below. Guide created by SplinterStrike. Category:Collections Category:SWG Legends